


eavesdropping

by kevsprice



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor McKinley - Freeform, Elder McKinley - Freeform, M/M, elder price - Freeform, kevin price - Freeform, mcpriceley, mcpricely - Freeform, once again very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevsprice/pseuds/kevsprice
Summary: {prompt}: Imagine Person A of your OTP being asked if they would kiss Person B for $100.00. They respond, “I would pay $100.00 to kiss Person B.” Bonus points if Person B overhears this.mcpriceley fluff!! enjoy :))





	eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!! here's another fluffy mcpricely fic based on the prompt above!! enjoy!!

Connor sighed. It had been a hot and grueling day, and he was just dying to get into bed and go to sleep. But just as he was about to strip down to his temple garments, the door swung open to reveal his mission companion, Elder Poptarts. 

“Hi, Elder McKinley,” he greeted with a tired wave. 

“Hello Elder Poptarts. Where were you? It’s almost past curfew, and as your district leader, I need to know."  
Connor said with a nod. 

Elder Poptarts grimaced. “Yeah…about that…Elder Price needed help with something. He was trying to move some crates down to the kitchen or something, I don’t really know. Sorry for being late, but there was something I needed to ask you-” 

Connor’s heart leapt at the sound of Elder Price. To be honest, he had been having gay thoughts about him for a long while. Everything about him was appealing to Connor. His smooth tanned skin, his perfectly smooth hair, his beautiful dark brown eyes that made Connor’s stomach drop whenever he saw them looking back at him, and don’t even get him started on his incredible butt- 

“Connor!” Elder Poptarts finally shouted. Connor looked at him with wide eyes, shocked that he had gone to first name territory. Elder Poptarts sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?”

“Were you really that zoned out that you didn’t hear me?”

Connor blinked. He had zoned out? 

Oh, right. Because of Elder Price.

Suddenly a thought traced his mind. Did Elder Poptarts notice he zoned out at the mention of Kevin?  
His face was all the answer he needed. 

Elder Poptarts was smirking at him, now sitting on the bed across from him. Connor gulped, knowing what was to come. Before he could speak and tell his companion that, no, he was not having gay thoughts about Kevin Scott Price, Elder Poptarts spoke up. 

“What is it about him that you’re so obsessed with?”

“Huh?”

Elder Poptarts chuckled and shook his head. “Every time I bring up Elder Price or he walks by you or talks to you or even does as much as look at you, you look like a lovesick puppy. I mean, I’m not going to blame you for having gay thoughts, but why Elder Price? He’s probably one of the most insensitive, narcissistic, selfish jerks I’ve ever met. And don’t even try to deny how you feel. Don’t forget the time he walked by and said ‘Hey Elder McKinley!’ and you tripped and fell. You’re literally falling head over heels for him,” 

Connor was speechless. Was he that obvious? Did the other elders know? Did Kevin know? 

Little did Connor know, Kevin had just walked up to their door to deliver something to him, and was now listening in in their conversation. 

Connor quickly cleared his throat.  
“Y-yeah, well I probably tripped on a rock or something. It was definitely not because of Elder Price. And I’ve already learned to turn it off, so any gay thoughts I’m having are completely gone. Besides, Elder Price isn’t that bad. Sure, he can be selfish, and rude, and narcissistic, but deep down I think he’s just a great guy. I’ve seen him at his best. He can be funny, smart, friendly, tolerable, sexy-” 

Connor clamped his hands over his mouth. He didn’t mean for that to slip out. He couldn’t even bear to look up at Elder Poptarts. After a few moments of dreadful and uncomfortable silence, he looked up. Elder Poptarts looked like he was trying to stifle a laugh, and Connor knew he was done for. He sighed.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“Promise,” Elder Poptarts said back, laughing a little. “I still think he’s a jerk though,”

“He can be,” retorted Connor, shrugging his shoulders. “But he’s not all that bad, have you seen his butt? And his eyes? And, oh Heavenly Father, those lips-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Elder Poptarts said with a laugh. “Would you kiss him for $100?”

Connor was slightly taken aback by the question, but he knew that there was nothing to lose at this point. 

“I would pay $100 to kiss him.”  
Elder Poptarts burst out laughing and threw his head back, while Connor sat there, lightly chuckling. Elder Poptarts’ eyes glanced over to the small window on the door and saw Elder Price standing there, stunned. 

Suddenly, he got an idea. 

“Hey, Elder McKinley?” Elder Poptarts spoke. 

“Yes?”

“I’m going to, uh, go grab some poptarts from the pantry. I want to make sure I have some extra.” 

Connor cocked an eyebrow at this, but waved him off anyway. “Go ahead, but hurry. It’s already past curfew.” 

Elder Poptarts nodded quickly and practically burst out the door, shoving Kevin to the side as he did so. Once Kevin saw that he was completely out of sight, he hesitantly made his way into the dim room. 

Connor was sitting on the side of the bed with an almost unreadable expression. Once he saw Kevin enter, however, his face went pale as a ghost and he let out a quick scream. A few awkward and quiet moments passed before the colour started to return to Connor’s face, but now his entire face was red and flustered. 

Kevin decided to speak. “Hi, Elder.”

Connor gulped once again and gave a small wave. “Good evening, Elder. Wh-what, uh,” Connor cleared his throat. “What brings you here at this hour?” 

Kevin plopped down on the edge of the bed opposite Connor’s and handed him a letter. “This is just a letter from the Mission President. I came to deliver it to you and I couldn’t help help hear some of your…confession?” 

Connor felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. “O-oh. Okay, listen Elder Price. I-I didn’t mean to make you, uh, uncomfortable or anything, I’m sorry, I know you don’t feel the same way, you can just forget me. I’m not even worthy of being your friend, Kevin Price.” 

Kevin was speechless. He had been waiting for Connor to say something, to return his feelings, but not like this. Never like this. Kevin’s heart sank as he saw tears begin to stream down Connor’s face. Kevin instinctively got up and wrapped his arms around Connor in a tight hug. 

Connor let out a small gasp, and after a moment, clutched onto the back of Kevin’s shirt, sniffling into his shoulder. He let out a shaky sob and Kevin hugged him tighter. They stayed like that for at least a few minutes, until Connor let out a few final hiccups, loosening his grip on Kevin’s shirt, and Kevin pulled away slowly. He knelt down and looked into his deep blue eyes, only seeing a sadness beyond compare. 

“Th-thank you..”

Kevin only smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Connor’s in a burst of confidence. 

Connor’s eyes have never gone more wide in his life. After a few seconds, he fluttered his eyes shut, and lovingly kissed Kevin back, wrapping his arms around him in return. 

After a few moments, they parted, and Kevin pressed a kiss to Connor's forehead, closing his eyes and holding his hands reassuringly.  
They stayed like that for only a few minutes, but to Connor, it felt like an eternity. He was in absolute bliss, until a thought entered his mind. Does he just feel bad for me?

Before he could ask, Kevin spoke. “Connor, I really like you, and it hurts me to see you like this. Honestly, I had a feeling you felt this way for a while, but I was waiting for the right time to confess to you. I just want you to feel loved. And I love you so much. I have since I laid eyes on you.” 

Connor laughed quietly, pressing his lips to Kevin’s in a short but sweet kiss, and murmured against his lips, “I love you too.”


End file.
